1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus including an image pickup device that includes a plurality of electrode pads provided in a row on an outer peripheral portion of a light-receiving surface on which a light-receiving section is formed, the plurality of electrode pads being connected to the light-receiving section, and a flexible wiring board including a plurality of inner leads each connected to any of the plurality of electrode pads, and a method for manufacturing the image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 5-115435 discloses a solid-state image pickup apparatus 101, which is illustrated in FIG. 1. The solid-state image pickup apparatus 101 includes a solid-state image pickup device 110 in which a light-receiving section is formed, and a substrate 120. Inner leads 121 of the substrate 120 are connected to metal protrusions 114, which are bumps for external connection of the solid-state image pickup device 110.
The solid-state image pickup device 110 has a small diameter because the inner leads 121 are bent substantially to a right angle toward the side opposite to a light-receiving surface 110SA. In addition, in order to prevent the inner leads 121 from coming into contact with the solid-state image pickup device 110 and thereby causing a short circuit, insulating plates 150 are disposed on respective side faces of the solid-state image pickup device 110.
However, it is not easy to dispose the insulating plates 150 on the respective side faces of a quite-small solid-state image pickup device 110 to be disposed in, for example, a distal end portion of an endoscope.